bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim, the First Villain Who Resurrected
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Jim has returned from his own death, he is facing each other on either side of the Battle arena with his force of the darkness. (Jim): I returned, ha ha ha ha, Rec will pay me by killing me when he was avenging this humanoid Monarus, who are you guys? Prickley is also revived, but why don't one of you guys revive Sklash? Is he useless? (Jinx): Yes, the Sklash is useless, we want you, and Prickley to the mission to defeat the Battle Brawlers and the notorious Mechtanium Knights, Jim. I am Jinx, enchanting sorceress, leader of the Team Omega. (Gizmo): I am Gizmo. (Mammoth): I am Mammoth. (Billy): I am the amazing Billy Numerous. (See-More): I am See-More, and finally my friend is Kyd Wykkyd, but he doesn't talk any word, you know. (Jim): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh yeah, I'll make Rec pay me for trying to kill me, I'll find him, Kyd Wykkyd doesn't talk anything, eh? Ha! Is the sky blue? (Jinx): But first you must brawl against me, if you win, you will have a path to find Rec in A Vestroia, but if you lose, you will be obliged to join us to the mission to defeat our enemies. (Jim): Okay, I accept. The field turns into a new omega arena. (Jinx): Gate Card set!(throws a gate card out. The gate flashes across the field in purple) Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Jim): Bakugan Brawl!(throws a darkus Bakugan) Bakugan Stand!(Prickley stands) Go, Darkus Prickley! Prickley roars with the unknown sound. (Hyranoid): Jim; your Bakugan is useless against me, no one beats me, I am invincible! (Jinx): Right(pulls out an ability card) Ability Activate!(ability glows) Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain! Hydranoid attacks again. Prickley is weak against the mighty Omega Hydranoid. (Jim): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Lightning! Prickley blocks the attack stopping the ability. He appears behind Hydranoid. Prickley shoots Hydranoid; Hydranoid dodges Prickley's attack. (Jinx): Jim, is that all you got? (Hyranoid): Mistress Jinx, Prickley will not win me anyway, Jim and him will not win us. I'll show them my true power, no battle gear brocked this, Jim's battle gear is useless against it. (Jinx): Abiltity Activate(ability glows) Dark Gladiator! Hydranoid fires Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain at Prickley. Prickley dodges again, but it doesn't stop Omega Hydranoid's attack. Jim pushes a couple buttons on his BDDS. (Jim's BDDS), readying a gear: Ready, Gunnor. (Jim): Battle Gear, Boost! Gunnor lands on Prickley's hand and opens. Gunnor blasts onto Prickley with dark shot. (Jim): Battle Gear Ability, Activate!(ability glows) Gunnor Lightning Cannon! Gunnor's shoots spin and it starts shooting, but is useless against Dark Gladiator. Dark Gladiator destroys Prickley with maximum power and Prickley phases out. (Jim's BDDS): Life force zero. Prickley returns to Jim. (Jim): Oh! you won, as you wish, I'll join you in the battle against Battle Brawlers and Mechtanium Knights, Jinx. Hydranoid phases and Jinx catches him. (Jinx): Right, but first, you will brawl against Dan, with me in the tag team battle, got it? (Jim): Got it, girl. (Jinx): Why don't you call me "mistress Jinx", Jim? (Jim): Oh yeah, mistress Jinx. End Scene (Dan): Who are two of you, punks? (Jinx): No, we are not punks, my name is Jinx, this my new friend is Jim, I know who you are, Kuso. (Dan): Okay, let's battle; Drago, we can do it. (Drago): Big deal, Dan, let's do this, it's time to the Bakugan battle. The field turns into the normal arena. (Dan): Gate Card, set! (Dan throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a red flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Drago stands.) Go, Pyrus Neo Blitz Dragonoid! Drago flies out of the red glow on the ground and roars. (Jim): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Prickley stands) Go, Darkus Prickley! Prickley roars with the unknown sound, snooping as usual. (Drago): Prickley, eh! So we will show them we are able to do that, Dan! (Jinx): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Hydranoid stands) Rise, Darkus Omega Hydranoid! Hydranoid flies out of the purple glow on the ground and roars. (Dan): Right (An Ability Card rises out of the top of Dan's BDDS and he takes it, holding it forward.) Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Dual Barnum! Drago's wings emit fire and it comes together. Drago releases the fire; blasting it at Omega Hydranoid and Prickley. (Jim): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Lightning! Prickley puts his hand up and a translucent dark lightning forms around him. Dual Barnum hits the Lightning and is blocked by it. Dual Barnum stops and Prickley escapes from Drago. (Dan): What's going on?! (Prickley): Haha! You punks will be destroyed, I am the evil genious, I am Jim's Guardian Bakugan, and my name is Prickley, I was the mighty Señor French Shape Guy, now I am the master here. End Scene (Drago): Let's see how it holds up against this. (Dan): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Particle Buster! Drago roars and fires Particle Buster at Hydranoid. Hydranoid dodges, and escapes from Particle Buster. (Jinx): Ability Activate!(ability glows) Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain! Hydranoid attacks Drago. Drago is blasted by Hydranoid. (Dan): Get ready, Drago; Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Blitz Reflector! Drago grunts and puts up his shield. Chaotic Boost of Magma Pain is blocked by the shield. (Jim): Ability Activate! (The Ability glows) Spike Cannon! Prickley shoots against Drago. Drago is attacked by Spike Cannon. (Drago): Argh! Nice attack, Prickley! (Dan): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Neo Dragon Legendary Force! Drago's body becomes strong in red flames and he roars in a big tone. Neo Dragon Legendary Force doubles Drago's Power-G. (Drago): Now take this, guys! You are over. (Dan): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Spire Dragon! Drago roars as he releases Spire Dragon's red energy. Spire Dragon hits Prickley and Omega Hydranoid. (Prickley): You'll pay for that, Drago. (Hydranoid): You've had luck this time, next time we'll have VENGEANCE!!! Prickley and Hydranoid phase out, Jim and Jinx catch them back. (Jim's BDDS): Life force zero. (Jinx's BDDS): Life force zero. Drago phases and Dan catches him. (Jim): Hmph!!! (Jinx): You had luck this time, I'll return, now I'll show you I have a hex to you, "bad luck"! Jinx activates her powerful hexes against Dan Kuso. Dan Kuso has the bad luck for this. (Jim): Someday, I will return to A Vestroia, I will find Rec who tried to kill me, I'll kill him, it's well done to you, Kuso. You punk, did you think would we surrender? You may have won us, but thought wrong, THOUGHT WRONG! (Dan): Ah! Come back here, now! (Jinx): No no, stay where you are, we're going away, farewell, Dan! Jinx, her friends and Jim went away from this place where Dan Kuso is still there. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes